The Love You Won't Notice
by Yami Scarlet
Summary: Lucy is in love with Natsu, but Natsu always fails to see that. Will Lucy give up on her feelings? or will she continue? Natsu x Lucy. R&R


_The Love You Won't Notice_

Natsu and Lucy has been inseparable ever since Lucy joined Fairy Tail. Along with Happy, they would go onto jobs and requests together as a trio. The jobs they took were always fun when they're together; no one from their group should be absent whenever they took in adventures.

As a wizard, things are not always bound to be easy. Some of the jobs they accept are sometimes dangerous. Especially when they needed the money to get by, they would need a more difficult job to get plenty of reward. Not that Lucy's weak; she trusts the Celestial Spirits she has with all her life but sometimes even her magic and "sex appeal" doesn't always come in handy.

There have been countless of times where Lucy's life was in great threat. She was chased by some ugly monsters in a forest; got stranded on some freezing cave; harassed by some ugly looking thugs. Lucy always felt like giving up, but when she does Natsu would always come to her rescue.

"Lucy, you're safe now. Don't worry, I'll protect you." Natsu would always say with a reassuring grin. He was always bright, like the fire magic he would always control.

How many times has it been that Natsu said the same words and smiled the same smile to Lucy? Lucy lost count a long time ago. But one thing is for sure, she hadn't forgotten the time she fell in love to a certain pink-haired Fire Dragon Slayer.

Lucy thought of the many ways of trying to tell Natsu her feelings. She tried dressing in a _more_ revealing yet cute clothes for him, put on some make-up, but it didn't seem to have the intended effect on Natsu and yet other guys have been swooning over her figure. She tried writing a short story depicting her feelings and have Natsu read it, even Levy was cheering for her, but Natsu fell asleep reading halfway through it. At times when she and Natsu would sit side by side by the counter, she would quietly murmur her affection but then Gray would come busting in naked, ready to challenge the said dragon slayer.

Lucy was ready to give it up. Trying to tell Natsu her feelings was exhausting and not to mention how dense he is was in the way. She was sure that she could forget all about it and besides, how did she end up loving someone so brash, noisy, and weak to transportations? Lucy sighed. Yup, it was all wrong from the start.

* * *

"Oi, Lucy!" Natsu shouted to get Lucy's attention. They were sitting across each other so there was no need to shout. Happy was busy talking to Charles, Gray and Erza went on a mission; the others were on a mission as well, leaving only a few people behind at the guild.

"What is it, Natsu?"

Natsu beamed, "Happy and I are going on a quest tomorrow! Mirajane said the town we're gonna go to has a ton of delicious foods to choose! They'll even give you a souvenir as present for completing a mission! The reward's not bad too!"

Lucy didn't answer, she just stared at the table while twirling her hair in her fingers. She didn't notice Natsu leaning closer to her, carefully inspecting her. When she did notice, she blushed and automatically backed off but Natsu was quick grabbing her face by the cheeks, making Lucy only look straight at Natsu; their faces were inches apart.

"Hey, you're red, are you sick?" Natsu's voice was full of concern and Lucy could swear she was blushing even more. Lucy tried squirming away but to no avail.

"N-Natsu! Let me go! I'm fine, really."

"Liar, you're heating up!" 'And that's because of you' Lucy would say but she won't. Natsu stared in concentration again and inclined his forehead on Lucy's, completely unaware of the space between him and a tomato-faced Lucy. The Celestial Spirit mage's heart was doing back flips, she was surprised she hasn't passed out yet.

"AHA! I think I know why you're like this!"

Lucy swallowed. Did Natsu finally found out her feelings towards him? Would they still be friends after this? Could it be that he felt the same way?!

 _Thump._

 _Thump._

 _Thump._

"N-Natsu?"

"You're angry because you thought me and Happy wouldn't include you in the mission! Right?! I know I'm right!" Natsu releases you, his hand fist-pumping the air as he reached a conclusion.

"Eh?" Lucy could only stare in disbelief. She should have known not to think of any crazy ideas. Lucy felt like crying in a corner for her stupidity.

"Don't worry, Lucy. I won't let you behind. Besides," Natsu smiled reassuringly like how he would always do when they were always in a pinch, "it would be hardly called an adventure without you."

Natsu held out his hands, "Come on, Lucy! It's more fun when we're together!"

Maybe, just maybe… Lucy still loved this brash, noisy, and weak to transportations pink haired Dragon Slayer.


End file.
